Silent Words
by yaoikoibito
Summary: Kurogane growled at him in anger. Fai merely chuckled, and patted Kurogane’s head patronizingly. “See you tomorrow Kuro-tan.” Fai said before he left, and his giggles and chuckles and laughs echoed through the silent halls. Slash KuroFai
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Yay! AU *laughs* This will be absolutely short, I swear. Oh and I based this off on a manga I read again. It's the same manga I based off on Waking to a Dream. The manga's a series of oneshots, you see.

Warning/s: OOCness, AUness

xxX~o~o~Xxx

_Chapitre Un_

_~~o~~_

A feeling came over him as he heard the light chatting of the other students. He could hear their whispers and their giggles and their happy laughs. He could hear the twitter of the birds and the rustle of the leaves and the branches swinging with the wind. The snapping of the tree branches under each foot that stepped atop it, the faint voice of the winds rolling over the treetops, the sounds of the insects and nature called his ears to listen.

He could breathe in the strong wet scent of nature, the previous night's light shower adding dew, a sparkle on each blade of grass and green leaves on the trees. The sounds of crickets and cicadas echoed around him and sung to him.

Kurogane ignored the sound of the chattering, not really caring about the people talking around him. He wanted some peace and quiet, and he wanted to look for that special spot in this school. It was his place of solitude, his place of silence and alone time.

He walked towards the school building that had been built in the school for a long time. It wasn't used that much by the school anymore, and the new buildings just recently built accommodated the other offices, such as those rooms for the faculty members and the library. Those rooms had been transferred there.

In the building only stood equipment and such. It had been used as a sort of storage place for the chairs that were used during ceremonies and tables used for the fairs and equipment used for school plays.

It was sort of his haven, there weren't any people that would come and go into the building, there weren't any insignificant voices that talked about nonsense and what not. There was nothing but him and hearing his own breathing. He didn't listen to his thoughts; he didn't want to think of the insignificant things. He only thought of impressing his parents, he wanted them to be proud of him, prouder than they could ever help to feel.

Kurogane walked into the quiet building, the dust in the air visible to his eyes as the sunlight filtered through the windows and slits on doors. His lungs had been long used to this, seeing as he didn't cough when inhaling the air.

The floorboards creaked under his feet as he trudged around the building quietly, his hands dancing over the surfaces that were dusted by his fingers with his usual visits. He didn't really think of anything at times like this, when venturing around the building to look for the usual room he spent his time in.

Seeing as the old building was a bit higher than the newer ones, the room he spent his time in was just a floor higher than where his classroom was situated. Everyday, he would sneak a glance and stare longingly at his private room every class period. He didn't know why, but something inside him always screamed to be in there, as if he was subconsciously drawn into it, awaiting for something to happen.

He always spent his time there, not bothered to look for any company. It wasn't because he was a recluse, rather it was because it was as if he couldn't tolerate being around other people. No, he could tolerate them, but he didn't know what to talk of with them. He didn't know what to do, and he hated being awkward with others.

Kurogane licked his lips that had gone dry, and he ran a hand through his hair. He looked around the slightly dimmed hallways, and he wasn't scared of the dark. Since he was a young kid, he promised himself he would never be scared of the dark. He told himself the dark was just his surroundings, that it was just a part of nature. What he was scared of, though he would never admit he was, what loomed in the darkness. Not of unknown entities, but of humans. He knew what humans were capable of.

He was snapped out of his musings as he stepped on a floorboard that gave off a particularly loud creak. Again, he ran a hand through his hair and he continued walking, his footfalls echoing, his feet leaving footprints on the dust-covered floors.

He finally reached the room where he always stayed during these break periods, where he always escaped, too. Even if he had to walk a long way, it was worth the journey.

He turned the knob, and was rather surprised to see someone standing in his room. His solitude. His haven. _His_. His hand tightened its hold on the doorknob, his fingers and knuckle almost turning white. Who did that person think he was?

A blond stood in the room, his back to Kurogane and it seemed as if he still hadn't heard Kurogane enter the room. He looked outside the opened window, the light bathing the almost empty room, the illumination dancing over the few chairs and tables. He was leaning almost towards outside the window; his head was tilted up towards the sky.

Kurogane walked into the room, and the blond still had yet to turn around, even thought there were creaks with each step he took. He dropped his bag gruffly on a dusty desk, the specks of dust flew around his bag where he kept his packed lunch.

He cleared his throat, and the blond just barely turned his head. The blonde's head lulled to the side lazily, glancing at Kurogane. A lethargic smile suddenly came over his features.

"What are you doing in here?" Kurogane asked a bit tersely, forgoing a usual _'hello'_. He didn't mean to, but he didn't want anybody else intruding in his room of silent moments and contemplations, an escape from the rest of the world.

The blond finally turned the whole way. Kurogane finally recognized him. He was the silent one in their class, and he always looked outside, no matter how many times the teacher called out his name and scolded him. All he would do in response was smile a lazy smile, so fake and unreal, and then resume to his staring outside the window.

His name was Fai.

"Hey Kuro-pipi, I didn't know you went here." He said, partaining to the room. He leaned his head back and let the wind play with his hair.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

And Fai never seemed to know proper manners, forgoing calling Kurogane by his proper name, always calling him instead with silly nicknames.

Kurogane sat on a chair, after he had dusted it, by a wall. He looked at Fai a bit irritated, when will that blond exit and leave him alone?

Fai seemed to notice though, and his lazy and fake and unreal smile grew brighter, a hint of realness slipping into it. "You're thinking of when I'll leave, aren't you?"

Kurogane made a sound of agreement, if anything. He took out his packed lunch and began to eat the food his mother had prepared for him. He looked expectantly at Fai, waiting for him to leave him alone.

Kurogane gave out a sigh, "Leave me alone." His voice sounded frustrated and angry.

Fai walked over to him, grabbing a piece of Kurogane's lunch and swallowed it. Kurogane growled at him in anger. Fai merely chuckled, and patted Kurogane's head patronizingly. "See you tomorrow Kuro-tan." Fai said before he left, and his giggles and chuckles and laughs echoed through the silent halls.

Kurogane swallowed his food a bit angrily as he glared at Fai's retreating figure.

Fai was there again the next day.

_To be continued…_

xxX~o~o~Xxx

A/n: *shock face* Another multichaptered fanfic coming from me! Yay! Tell me what you think of this. Oh, and, I want to know what you guys expect to happen, and see how close it could come to what I really am planning. *smiles*

Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Oh my, I like this story. I don't know why. I think it's cause of the imagery? *laughs* What? Gods…

Warning/s: OOCness, AUness

XxxX~o~o~Xxx

_Chapitre Deux_

_~~o~~_

The building was quiet; it gave a foreboding feeling to those who entered it. It stood out amongst the new ones, with their walls still pure white, while here there was a look of antiquity. It was a bit scary to those who were looking from the outside, how desolate and lonely it looked.

It held within its walls hundreds of stories, of older students, of alumnae of the school that had once roamed its halls. The only illumination was the sun that slightly peeked in through the dusty windows marked with smudged fingerprints of strangers.

Fai walked along the hallway, only one place in mind. He had discovered it a few weeks ago, he had been going back ever since. The place he had in mind used to be a music room where a piano used to stand. The black piano with its black and white keys was moved into the newest building of their school, in a room where it reverberate its musical tune in its closed space.

He liked being in the old and abandoned music room. It stood silently in a corner, a place that looked over the greenery and trees around the school. He wasn't lonely in that room, there was another person that kept him company, and his name was Kurogane. He was one of the two reasons why he always went there, though the second reason was quite closely related, too.

Whenever they were there, it was only Fai who went chatting away with the most irrelevant and relevant things he could think of.

He finally reached the door, and placed his hand on the doorknob that always seemed to be opened. Upon entering the room, he closed his eyes, and he could almost hear the faint spell of music that once occupied the room.

The room was dusty. The millions of specks of dust floated through the air around the room, cobwebs laid out intricately over each corner that remained untouched. A few tables stood around, the dust thick over their surfaces.

The blackboard had remained unwritten on for who knows how many years. There was an earthly smell around the building; it smelled of old books and paper, of unused wood and of dust. There were telltale signs of how old it was. The proofs were creaks and groans with each footfall he took as he moved in deeper through the room.

His fingers danced across the old tables that were once occupied with students. He placed his lunch on one of the tables.

He approached the window that overlooked the beautiful scenery of his school. He gazed outside, and his hands ran through the closed surface of the window. He grabbed the handles, and opened the window with the glass slamming against the walls. The wind came in, and the dust flew off the surfaces.

He placed his palms flatly on the windowsill.

Fai stared out the window he was precariously leaning outwards at. He looked up at the sky as he felt the cool breeze pass over his blond hair. He was glancing up at the sky, and he could feel the sun that was shining over his pale skin. With his eyes closed, he breathed in through his nose, taking in the warm smell of sun shining over nature, of the canopy of trees shading other students.

He could vaguely hear the innocent laughter, the soft whispers of sweet nothings that danced among trees. He rested his elbow on the windowsill, his mind occupied with the thoughts of how much he loved nature and its beauty. His hand cradled his chin as his head was still tilted up towards the sky.

He saw a flock of birds fly by. He could hear the flapping of their wings; he could see how their feathers stood out from the blue sky. The white clouds would shield them from any onlookers at times. Fai continued to stare up at them; he continued to think of how they can fly so freely, how it seemed as if they could go wherever they wanted to go.

He then felt a painful pang in his heart. But he smiled.

He reached his hand above him, seemingly to reach out, his hand towards the sky. He yearned to be free; he was free, but not as free as he wanted to be. There weren't that many restrictions that his parents held for him, as long as he knew what he was doing and it wasn't something bad. But he yearned for something more.

Fai wanted to be able to go wherever he wanted, where there would be no tears and no sadness. To that place where just time would stop, that mistakes didn't matter, faults weren't there, troubles weren't around the corner, waiting for their unsuspecting victims. What he wanted, what he yearned, what he wished for, it was happiness.

He was happy with what he has, with who he was. But he couldn't take away other people's sufferings that he had caused. If he weren't here, his mother wouldn't have cried at nights, his father wouldn't have that sad look in his eyes, his father with his fake smiles and all, his brother wouldn't have to comfort him when he cried. He was the one that made them suffer.

He could faintly hear the groans and creaks of the floorboards under a weight walking over them.

He dropped his hand to his side as he heard the door open. He turned around and saw his company for the rest of break period enter the room. He still had his back turned, as he was closing the door. When he finally turned around to take in the room he was at, he saw Fai standing by the window.

He scowled at the blond, but he entered the room nonetheless. He sat at an empty table, the one where he sat at a few weeks ago when he first saw Fai here.

He started to eat his lunch.

Fai smiled beatifically at Kurogane, and approached, he sat on a tabletop after dusting it. He crossed his legs, his left over his right. He leaned forward towards Kurogane, the taller teen placed his lunch on the table, he knew Fai was up to something.

Kurogane glared at him, "What are you up to?" He said suspiciously.

Fai just blinked at him innocently, and his smile, almost so real and happy, widened. "Oh nothing Kuro-tan. Why must I always be up to something?"

Kurogane's blood red eyes narrowed at him, "What have I told you about calling me nicknames?"

Fai seemed to ignore his accusation, "Just continue eating, I have a surprise for you!" His voice sounded so excited, and he seemed to be happy, too.

All the more Kurogane got suspicious. Kurogane made a noncommittal noise and he returned to eating his lunch, eyeing Fai warily. Fai remained silent the whole while, humming a silent lullaby that his mother used to sing to him.

"What?" Kurogane asked more to himself, thinking why he was here and tolerating this. But then he remembered that if he did leave this place, it would be like he already gave up, and he was never the one to give up just that easily.

And this was his sanctuary, his haven.

Fai just _'hmm'_ed and returned to humming his song. He remained smiling at Kurogane.

There was a spark somewhere in the pit of his stomach, and Kurogane pushed it away to the darkest recesses of his mind.

When Kurogane was finished eating, he moved to fix his stuff, his back slightly turned to Fai. He felt Fai pat his head, and he faced the blond, only to regret his decision.

Fai forced something, a fork, into his mouth, something so sweet and so good and so sugary.

He hated it.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

Fai smiled and brought the fork down, cutting a piece of his chocolate cake and placing it within his own lips as well. "Isn't it delicious?"

Kurogane looked at him angrily. He wanted to wipe the beautiful smile off of his face, those blue sparkling eyes of his, his features that seemed so angelic and innocent, when he knew he wasn't angelic and innocent at all.

Another spark made itself known in Kurogane's heart. He promptly ignored it once more.

_To be continued…_

xxX~o~o~Xxx

A/n: Oh, I liked this chapter, I liked this chapter a lot. *laughs* I still want to know what you guys think will happen. Please drop it in a review. Oh, and I don't get this whole 'beta' thing. Could someone please care to explain? To those who could, you will receive… er… KuroFai plushies that giggle when you press their bellybuttons? *laughs*

Please Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I hope you like this chapter. Cause frankly, I don't know how this will come out. *laughs* And yes, this author is still very much alive. *smiles*

Warning/s: Slash, OOCness

xxX~o~o~Xxx

_Chapitre Trois_

_~~o~~_

The world outside was a silent symphony with each drop of white snow that fell to the ground. Each snowflake fell gracefully atop every reachable surface; anywhere they reached was covered with a cold blanket of the beautifully chilling snow. The sky came with a gray colour as it sunk into the horizon. The windows on each building held with it tiny icicle tears.

It wasn't that cold, but it wasn't warm either, and yet Fai couldn't help the warm smile that adorned his features. He wondered if this was what being happy truly meant.

There was a silence that settled between them as they sat facing each other. There were only the sounds of them eating and swallowing and enjoying their food resonated within the enclosed area.

Fai watched Kurogane eating and bent over his meal, enjoying the scrumptious delicacies. It was silent. But it wasn't awkward at all. They have settled into this routine where Fai would chat away until he ran out of ideas, until Kurogane couldn't handle it anymore and just snapped and yelled at the blond to shut up and eat his damned food.

Fai's smile grew wider, more real with each moment he spent with Kurogane. He was looking and gazing at Kurogane with a smile, thinking to himself. It wasn't awkward, this always happens. It would always happen whenever Kurogane doesn't want to think and Fai was thinking too much. Fai knew what Kurogane was thinking of, even if Kurogane doesn't want to think of it. Fai was thinking of that, too.

Kurogane looked up and straight into Fai's eyes. His smile grew wider and happier; happy with the attention Kurogane was paying him. Kurogane glared at the smile Fai was giving him. Fai's smile faltered a little.

Maybe, the truth was, Kurogane wasn't thinking of that at all. Maybe Fai shouldn't be even thinking about that and leave things as it is. Maybe he shouldn't think of changing at all, that he should be content with things like this but he knew he would never be happy.

Fai took the last bite of his meal and sat there with his legs crossed. He put his elbow on his knee and cradled his chin with the palm of his hand. He hid his unsmiling face behind his hand; he never wants Kurogane to see that he was unhappy with the time they spend together.

He watched Kurogane finish the last bits of his delicious meal and packed away his lunch. They had finished their meals a bit earlier today, Fai had noticed, and he made a decision he knew he wouldn't regret, where he knew Kurogane would complain with much anger.

He grabbed Kurogane's wrist, dropping the eating utensils he was packing away, which earned him an angry shout from the slightly taller teen. He pulled Kurogane with him, ignoring the dust that were brought to life and floated around the area with the sudden ruckus they caused.

He pulled Kurogane along with him, their footfalls coming out as heavy and loud stomps on the hardwood floor that bounced off the walls as echoes, resounding over and over again within the silent halls. The constant angry voice of protestation coming from Kurogane and the carefree reassurances coming from Fai added as instrumentals to this symphony of some sorts.

Upon reaching the entrance on the first floor, Fai opened the door with a slam and he felt the cold air rush pass him. He breathed in deeply, the cold air filling his lungs. Even if he did love spending time with Kurogane inside that room, he still felt as if he was trapped, caged, like he wasn't free. He looked up beside him at Kurogane, to find the other still glaring at him.

Fai's wide smile reduced itself to a closed-lipped smile, his head tilting a bit to the side. He walked backwards, his eyes meeting with Kurogane's and never leaving. He watched as something in Kurogane's eyes changed, something making it to the surface and waking up, but as fast as it was there, it was gone just as fast. Fai stored that to the very recesses of his mind for later analyzing.

Kurogane turned around, his back to Fai. That was when Fai saw his opportunity. He reached down, forming a ball of snow in his hand, the snow that was slowly melting with each moment that the cold season was coming to a close. With his fingers numb, he threw the ball of snow at the back of Kurogane's head.

Kurogane turned around, an angry gleam in his eyes once he came face to face with the blond. "You…" He said slowly, an angry tone laced within his voice. "You idiot…" He stomped a foot forward, another stomp, another stomp, "what do you think you're doing?" His voice sounded dangerously calm, too calm.

Fai's tight-lipped smile disappeared and another made itself on his face. He looked like a kid who was just making trouble, but not regretting any of it at all.

He took a step back, and ran for it.

He ran fast, as fast as his happiness and legs and endurance could take him. He laughed as he heard the angry running stomps of Kurogane behind him and he enjoys it even more. He looked behind him to see he was still being chased after, and that the other was closing in quickly. What he didn't see, what he didn't pay attention to, was the protruding tree root on the ground. He tripped, and with the momentum of Kurogane's run, Kurogane landed on top of him.

"You…" Kurogane panted, that was all he could say. He was breathing too hard, too fast, gasping for breath. Fai was gasping and panting as well, their breaths coming out as white puffs of air. They're breathing too much, and they're chests tightens.

It might have been the exhilaration, the adrenaline that was pumping through him, but he leaned down and kissed Fai. It was fast and chaste, completely unexpected. He pulled back fast, and ran away. He couldn't face what he did, what he had done.

Fai lay there, his nose and his cheeks red, his face with a big, beaming, all-teeth smile, his hair fanned out on the cold snow under him.

Fai wasn't there the next day.

_To be continued…_

xxX~o~o~Xxx

A/n: Oh god, sorry people… It was hard trying to think of how to stretch the one shot I had based this off on. *sadface* Sorry people.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Oh my, the last chapter… Maybe I could go for an epilogue?

Warning/s: OOCness, majoring on Kurogane's side.

xxX~o~o~Xxx

_Chapitre Quatre_

_~~o~~_

Kurogane walked tentatively towards the building. It was raining, just a light shower, but he knew it wasn't enough to get him sick. It was silent, there weren't any twitter of the birds, and the branches shook from the strong breeze. He could feel his clothes slightly sticking to his skin, and the cold rainwater that slid down his arm in sync with the beating of his heart.

He felt the fat drops of water fall unto his head. They dripped, sliding down slowly on his face, over his forehead, across his eyelids, to the sides of his nose and the corners of his lips. He reached up a hand to wipe away some of the falling water from his face.

He was sweating and wet. He didn't know why he was sweating. He should be sweating if he were feeling warm and hot, but he was cold, and he was freezing. He could feel the cold bite into the flesh of his arms. How the cold wind passed him by. He was experiencing gooseflesh and it felt odd. That never happened before.

He took in a heavy breath, careful not to let any of the rainwater get into his mouth.

Each step he took was tentative, as if he were nervous for some reason. There were the small splashes of water with each step he took, where his foot would land in a shallow puddle. He came upon the door to his haven, his sanctuary, his temptation. He didn't want to go there these past few weeks, days, months. But he had to, it called to him.

Once he entered the building, it was quiet, it was scary, and for the first time in his life here in this school, he wasn't sure if he should've gone here today. There seemed to be something wrong, he knew something wasn't right. But that was just a small part of his decision.

He knew, deep down, that he had to be here this day, and he wasn't sure of why. He knew he had to be here more than ever, if he wanted to know the truth.

It had been five months and a half. It had been twenty-two weeks. It had been approximately one hundred and fifty four days. It had been three thousand, three hundred and sixty hours. It had been that long since he had last seen Fai. Not that he was counting.

He gulped, and he didn't know why there was a sudden lump in his throat. These few months, weeks, days, hours, there were a lot of things he didn't know. There were a lot of things that he didn't know the answer of, or maybe, was he scared to know the answer?

He hadn't stopped going here to this place, this haven, this solitude of his. But he didn't like going there alone, not anymore at least. He persevered, though; he kept going, because he didn't think of his feelings, of this certain dread that kept nagging at him. It was his place, why would he feel uncomfortable? Why wouldn't he feel content there? Just because he knew he was missing something? Of course not, that would never be the case.

It wasn't an effective denial.

There was a certain pang in his chest, so painful and almost unbearable.

The once so comforting creaks of the floorboards weren't comforting as they once were. Those creaks had once held a beautiful tune, that before, in this building, there were people that would roam around, that it was full of life. Now, the creaks only stood as sad memorials for those lives, signifying how lifeless this place was, how it was so lonely and miserable it was now.

He walked hurriedly to that special room on the second to the top floor. He didn't want to think of the loneliness and misery that was swelling up inside him. He was determined, why would he think like that anyway? He tried to make his mind blank, he tried not to think of the thoughts that would titter in his mind. He concentrated on the rain outside as it made pitter patter noises on the rooftops and the slight stir of the leaves and the soft scratches against the glass windows.

He stood in front of the room where he so frequently spent his time where he could be… just be. Where he didn't have to worry about the troubles and the tribulations of the outside world, where he was determined to will away his thoughts that caused a painful flop and twist in his stomach.

Kurogane held the doorknob within his hand. He suddenly noticed how cold the brass knob was. Or how the door stood, so foreboding, a barricade of some sorts. He opened the door with an uneasy feeling in the depths of his heart; a certain creak from the door came as well with every inch the door swings forward.

He was looking down first, somehow unable to face the contents of the room. He closed the door behind him with a quiet bang. He turned around, and it was almost as if everything just slowed down. There, like the first time he had met Fai, he was standing by the window, his back to Kurogane.

It had been five months and a half, twenty two weeks, three thousand and- he didn't want to count anymore. His head hurt. Kurogane stepped a foot forward, the creak on the floor board jolted the blond from whatever it was that had captivated his gaze outside the room. Fai turned, and a smile was on his lips.

Kurogane's breath caught in his throat.

That wasn't Fai.

The face was identical. But Kurogane knew right away. He wasn't Fai. The certain tilt of his lips, the twitch of his smile, and the shade of blue in his eyes. There were these certain attributes that Kurogane wanted to think he didn't notice, but noticed anyway. And especially that smile, it was honest. Brutally honest, compared to Fai's. Fai's held that certain urge to hold back, Kurogane knew that much. But the smile on the face of 'Fai' that stood before him held within it an indefinite amount of sadness. Emotions weren't shielded from the world, and somehow that made Kurogane feel worse.

Kurogane would always want people to be honest with their feelings, but not like this. A thought drifted into his mind, as painful as it was, he missed Fai's smile. It was all the more special, bringing his true smile out that only came on rare occasions.

'Fai' seemed to breathe in heavily through his nose, as if he had to do something but he didn't want to. "You're... Kurogane?" He looked around the room, making sure if this was the room that Fai had been telling him about, the room he talked about with such a happr and joyous expression on his face.

Kurogane's eye twitched tiredly, he wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep and just stop thinking and feeling for once and just listen to his breathing and his heart beating and the rustle of wind pushing its ways through the crowd.

He stepped more into the room, putting his bag down in the same place it always was whenever he wasn't alone. "Yeah..." He replied quietly to the blond.

'Fai''s smile turned sadder, almost strained, a hint of a frown worming its ways onto his white face. "I'm," he gulped, and licked his dry lips, "I'm Fai's twin brother, Yuui." The knuckles on his right hand turned a pasty white colour as he clutched the bag hanging on his right shoulder tighter.

Yuui dipped his left hand into his bag; he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He moved closer to Kurogane, slow steps, quiet, almost afraid to cause some kind of disturbance. He gulped a second time, his lips formed into a straight line, his sad smile a mere whisper. "I found this in between one of his notebooks. I think, you should read it."

Kurogane reached his hand out, and tentatively took the paper from within Yuui's hand. The words scribbled on the paper with Fai's messy and cursive hand writing looked alien to his eyes. He walked over to the window, and pressed his forehead against the cold glass, Yuui followed his movement quietly with his eyes, waiting for whatever it was to sink in.

Kurogane swears he can almost feel his head pulsate with the headache he was experiencing. He crumpled the paper into a ball, and laid it on the window sill as he stared outside, the greying skies and the heavy rain, but he wasn't even looking at anything at all. He didn't even try to pick up the ball of paper as it rolled helplessly onto the floor.

Yuui slowly approached him, "My brother... he's always been prone to accidents..." He said so suddenly, and he trailed off because he was sure Kurogane might have heard, right?

Kurogane pressed the heels of the palms of his hands on his closed eyes. He pressed them as hard as he could, feeling the his eyeballs hurt and seeing the splatter of orange and red and yellow colours behind his eyelids. He heard, he knew, but he didn't want to believe what the teacher had told him that morning.

He laughed, there were tears in his eyes. The painful feelings of not having said anything and having done nothing overflowing and escaped as hollow and lifeless and painful chuckles and salty tears.

Yuui laid a comforting hand on Kurogane's shoulder; he had five and a half months to deal with his grief. He knows, if anyone at all, better than anyone else what Kurogane was feeling. He saw the abnormally pale face of his brother, how he looked so peaceful. And he remembered, too, how he wanted to wipe that look of off Fai's face when he couldn't hold back his tears.

A cold wind blew into the room, from who knows where, the crumpled paper on the floor rolled to rest at Kurogane's foot.

'_Dear Kuro-pipi,_

_I like you._

_Fai'_

It blew pass Kurogane, a cold chilling kiss on his dry lips smeared with salty tears.

_Finite._

_~~o~~_

_A promise is all I want. A promise that you will never forget me__._

xxX~o~o~Xxx

A/n: Oh! Finished! Yes! Finally! The quote at the last part, I give credit to _50 lovequotes _in livejournal. I got that from there. I'm sorry, if you don't like the ending. I liked it. *goofy smile*

I want to thank you all, and my inspiration to this piece was a white flower that I saw on the pavement while walking around school. Thank you flower, wherever you may be.

Please, Review.


End file.
